secondfunniestpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Spencer
Ah My friends! This would be me! I'm the shows EP, Music Producer and Wiki Admin! I joined the SFP Crew back in Episode 311, when I provided my suggestion for the worst video game ever, which I said was QWOP . Kevin and Justin disagreed saying it was actually 'The BEST game ever!'. My next contribution was for the Killzone 3: Heghast edition contest, even though I couldn't win due to being in the UK I still had a go. After hearing my video, Kevin asked if I would make an Introduction for the show, because he liked the way I said 'Justin worsham'. I made this and now they have been using it ever since. After this I have been a regular contributor to the show and my name gets mentioned at least once every episode. I'm also notorious for leaving a voicemail message saying "Do I sound like I wear a Sweater Vest?" to which both Justin and Kevin both found very amusing and have saved the message as another inside joke. I am currently applying to university for a Computer Games Development degree and in a professional sense, this next block of text is all about me, and buffing myself up to look amazing. Enjoy! I have always found gaming and their systems interesting ever since my first console, a Gameboy Colour... I always wondered how hours of fun could be packed onto such a small sized cartridge and always wondered how they worked. Since then I have seen the development of various systems, including the whole process of Sony consoles from PS1 to PS3, and the development from 2D to 3D gaming, I have always been fascinated on how games make it from the mind to being in the hands of gamers, enjoying the product. I have experience using C++ and other line based programming languages. I also have experience using a variety of 3D Character and Level Design programs such as Blender, Wings3D and Unity as well as experience using a variety of game engines and developer tools within engines as Source, Frostbite, Quake engine and Spring. I also have experience using the UnrealTournament engine to build and play maps. I have experience using Microsoft Flight Simulator X both in terms of desktop and large setups (£000's setups) Inc. Hardware and software associated with them, as well as this tying in with computer limitations. I have a knowledge of hardware systems within a computer and how to install, maintain and replace these and also the various pieces of software related to them, including relevant updates and software related systems. I have knowledge of game sound production and am proficient in the use of audio editing tools such as Logic Pro 9 and Cubase, as well as the whole Voice acting process. Which leads me on nicely to being the Sound Producer and content provider for the Second Funniest Podcast (A Fairly popular Video games podcast Feat. Kevin Miller, popular American voice actor) which keeps me in touch with the whole games development process. Away from the world of gaming and technical systems, I am a Qualified Aerospace Instructor, which means I am qualified to teach most aerospace related topics, so I have a detailed knowledge of aerodynamics, speed calculations and gravity effects. Skills commonly needed for game engines. During my whole assessment process I developed Good presentation skills, including a presentation for high ranking RAF officers, including Air Commodores and the Air Member for Personnel. I have good Teamworking skills and this resulted in my achieving the ILM 2 in Teamworking. I'm good at evaluating and problem solving and have good communication skills and think quickly to resolve problems in a logical fashion. I also have Knowledge of instruction and teaching at a national level (On the Air Cadet engagement platform, which includes lots of multimedia applications including flight Sims, at RIAT in 2011). I have a Bronze DofE, which gave me experience of using maps, meeting deadlines, Teamworking and problem solving. I have knowledge of military communications equipment including the current RAF Avionics equipment and technology. I do frequent research on game developers and developing game systems (E.g. OnLive) and I like to keep up to date on technology and current affairs. I have an active imagination, often thinking up my own ideas for games and character designs. I also have an understanding of different IT and communication systems in both social and business environments. My dream is to work on my own as an Indie developer, making the next most talked about game and I believe a University degree will help me achieve this goal.